Lollipop
|artist = MIKA |year = 2007 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = Mint Green (Remake) |pictos = 68 |audio = |dura = 3:08 (Original) 3:06 (Remake) |kcal = 21 |nowc = Lollipop |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "Lollipop" by MIKA is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a teenager that resembles a little girl with orange hair in two pigtails, wearing a purple dress with red/blue rainbows, and blue flats. She also wears cyan shoes. Her outline is purple. Remake The dancer now looks more realistic, and her outline is now light blue. Lollipop coach 1@2x.png|Original Lollipop coach 1 big.png|Remake Background A "happy land" with bouncing candy, ice cream, purple trees, and various types of sugary confectionery. During the chorus, two orange gummy worms emerge from the bottom of the screen, and begin to lip-sync the chorus. When "say love" is sung, two more gummy worms appear and begin lip-syncing. They also headbang during the bridge. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Put your left hand on your hip, and your right hand in front of your open mouth, as if you are singing. '''Gold Move 4: '''Cross your arms. Lollipopgm12and3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Lollipoplastgoldmove.png|Gold Move 4 1g5meh.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game 1g5mls.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Lollipop appears in the following Mashups: * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * ''Walk This Way ''(Ladies Only)' Captions ''Lollipop appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cute Ramble * School's Out Dance Quest Lollipop appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: * Lollipop Trivia *''Lollipop is the second song by MIKA to appear in the series. *At the start of the song, the gummy worms appear in the front of the background but only on the Xbox 360 version of . When playing the Wii and versions, the gummy worms appear in the back. *In the NTSC manual for , the location of this song in the tracklist was switched with Think. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *The puppets take inspiration from ’s Muppets. *In the remake, the dancer's facial features can be seen even though the menu square does not show them that clearly. *In the menu icon, the left puppet and part of the dancer’s leg is cut off. This happened because the square is meant to be cropped into a circle in the menu. **This is also the case with other menu icons from the same game. * There is a rendering error at the beginning of the original routine, which gives the two puppets a thin black outline. ** This is fixed in the remake, as they now have the same light blue outline as the coach. *This is the first routine to have puppets. Gallery iamatightpwqwas.png|''Lollipop'' Lollipop.jpg|''Lollipop'' (Remake) Lollipoponmenu.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu Lollipop jdwii2 menu.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu Lollipop cover@2x.jpg| cover 428.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN LOLLIPOP.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND LOLLIPOP.png|Diamond avatar 80_AVATAR.png|The puppet's avatar on pictos-sprite (18).png|Pictograms LollipopBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 LollipopBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 lollipopbackground.png|Background tYPbvra.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video MIKA - Lollipop Teasers Lollipop by MIKA Just Dance 3 Gameplay Gameplays Lollipop - Just Dance 3 (Wii)|Wii graphics Lollipop - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Just Dance Wii 2 Lollipop 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance Now - Lollipop - 5* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Lollipop Classic Just Dance 2017 - Lollipop Lollipop - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Lollipop - MIKA Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by MIKA